Main:Latalia Bevan
Merthyr Tydfil, Glamorgan, Wales, UK |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = St. Tydfils |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = On the mend - leg surgeryleg surgery}}Latalia Rene Bevan (born January 26 in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales) is an elite British gymnast. She is the 2018 Commonwealth Games silver medalist on floor exercise. Junior Career 2013-2014 In 2013, Bevan competed at the 2013 Welsh Championships, winning balance beam and medaling on every other event. She also competed at the UK School Games, placing second with the Welsh team and earning the bronze medal on the balance beam. In 2014, she competed in the espoir division at the Welsh Championships, winning every event except for the vault. That year, she also competed in the International Gymnix, as well as the French National Championships as a guest in the team divison. The team she competed with won the bronze medal. She again competed at the UK School games, earning the silver medal with the Welsh team as well as tying for bronze on the uneven bars and earning the silver medal on the balance beam. Finally, she competed at the Northern European Championships, where the Welsh team won the gold medal. She also won the gold medal in the balance beam final. 2015 Bevan began 2015 at the Welsh Championships, winning the silver medal in the all around in the junior Welsh division, as well as gold on the uneven bars and silver on the balance beam. She also comepted in the open divison of the competition, where gymnasts from other countries in the UK were invited to compete. In this division, she placed fourth in the all around and won the bronze medal on the uneven bars. She comepted at the British Championships, where she placed eighth on the vault and uneven bars, and sixth in the all around and on the balance beam. She was chosen to represent Great Britian at the Flanders International Team Challenge, placing fifth with the team and 13th in the all around. She was chosen to reperesent Wales at the Northern European Championships, where she won the all around, balance beam, and floor exercise. Finally, she attended the Olympic Hopes Cup, winning the gold medal with the British team. 2016 In 2016, Bevan competed as a guest at the English Championships on two events. She did compete at the UK School Games, winning the gold medal with her team and also in the all around. She was picked to compete at the Junior Commonwealth Championships, placing first in the team competition as well as second on the uneven bars. At the Olympic Hopes Cup, she only comepted three events and was not eligible for the all around, but she helped her team to win the silver medal. Senior Career 2017 Bevan began her senior career at the British Championships, where she placed eleventh in the all around, and earned the silver medal on the balance beam. She competed at the English Championships as a guest, earning third in the all around, second on the balance beam and floor exercise, and first on the uneven bars in the guest division. She competed at the Szombathely World Cup but did not make any event finals. 2018-2019 At the Welsh Nationals, she won the bronze medal on the uneven bars, and the gold on the balance beam, floor exercise, and in the all around. She also placed fourth on the vault. At the British Championships, she placed ninth in the all around, but did not compete in any event finals. She was chosen to compete for Wales at the 2018 Gold Coast Commonwealth Games. She placed sixth in the all around, eighth on the uneven bars and balance beam, and fourth with her team. She was also able to win the silver medal on the floor exercise. Bevan underwent surgery on her leg in February 2019.leg surgery Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Love Story" by Grupo Pasión Musical 2018 - Swan Lake Remix References